Kosong
by NetoBerlin
Summary: (2 of 2) Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi cara kita saling mencintai sangatlah berbeda. Kau mungkin tidak mengerti caraku mencintaimu. Tapi aku lebih tidak mengerti dengan caramu / Park Chanyeol x Kim Jongin x Sehun / ChanKai HunKai / M / Yaoi / Remake and Repost
1. Chapter 1

**REMAKE & REPOST**

 **.**

 **Kosong**

 **.**

 **1 of 2**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol x Kim Jongin**

 **As**

 **Park Chanyeol x Zhang Jongin**

 **.**

 **M**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tahu kini dia terjebak. Sebuah pukulan keras di pipinya membuatnya benar-benar mengerti. Selama ini ia hanya seorang korban penculikan oleh seorang kepala kepolisian di Seoul berlandaskan kata cinta. Berita tentang dirinya sebagai orang hilang sudah tersebar. Bahkan kakanya Yixing pun sampai datang memohon pada Chanyeol. Yah~ Park Chanyeol sang kepala kepolisian, Yixing meminta agar adiknya ditemukan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi."

 _Blam!_

Bahkan suara pintu dibanting pun hanya bisa membuat Jongin terdiam. Sampai kapan ia akan disekap? Tidak, Chanyeol tidak memperkosanya dengan kejam sampai membiarkannya kelaparan seharian. Meski Chanyeol tidak jarang membuatnya tidak berdaya diatas ranjang. Chanyeol masih memperdulikan kesehatannya.

Ia kini menatap jendela kamarnya yang lebar. Ia bisa melihat pemandangan malam kota Seoul. Meski ia bisa melihatnya ia tetap tidak bisa melihat secara langsung tanpa batas tipis kaca jendelanya. Tidak ada sedikit pun ruang untuknya menghirup udara luar. Beranda? Jangan bercanda. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak suka melihatnya keluar bahkan keluar kamar sekali pun.

Ia mendekati jendela kamarnya dan meletakkan pipinya yang panas tepat diatas lapisan kaca yang dingin. Pukulan Chanyeol tidak membuat bibirnya robek tapi tetap saja perih. Pipinya yang panas berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya yang hanya dilapisi t-shirt tanpa lengan dan celana pendek hitam. Dia merasa kedinginan dengan udara AC yang ia setting sendiri.

"Maaf, ge~" hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan pada Yixing. Kakak tirinya kini mungkin sedang melayat mayat lain. Kakannya menganggapnya sudah mati. Chanyeol sang sutradara yang membuatnya seolah-olah Jongin mati karena disiksa oleh sekelompok geng motor.

Air matanya mengering atau lebih tepatnya ia bosan menangis.

 _Ceklek!_

Suara kunci yang diputar dan knop pintu yang dibuka, tidak membuatnya mengubah posisi berdirinya yang menyender dikaca. Langkah kaki yang selalu ia hafal, akan selalu membuatnya terjaga dengan tiba-tiba. Tapi kini ia mencoba untuk tidak lagi peduli.

"Kai~" demi Tuhan, dia tidak suka panggilan itu. Meski diucapkan selembuat apa pun, dia tidak suka mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebuatan Kai. "Kau tidak merasa dingin?" Jongin tidak memungkiri bahwa rengkuhan Chanyeol menghangatkan tubuhnya. "Maafkan aku."

"Ya."

Selama ini dia menjadi jarang mengatakan apa pun, karena ada Chanyeol disini. Tanpa diminta pun Chanyeol kini menuntunnya untuk merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya. Bahkan sebelumnya Chanyeol memberikannya segelas air mineral untuknya. Dia merasa tubuhnya berangsur-angsur menghangat saat Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selembar kain tebal.

Biasanya dia akan marah jika kakaknya tidur di kasurnya. Sekarang, dia hanya bisa diam saat Chanyeol ikut tidur disampingnya. Ia tahu Chanyeol mencintainya dan ia pun sama seperti Chanyeol namun dengan cara yang berbeda.

Saat matanya terpejam saat itulah Chanyeol melumat bibirnya. Jongin kembali membuka matanya dan menemukan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. Hatinya terasa teriris melihat tatapan Chanyeol, jadi dia lebih memilih kembali memejamkan matanya meski bibirnya kini mulai membalas lumatan Chanyeol. Ia tahu Chanyeol tidak suka jika ia tidak membalas perlakuannya.

Badannya kembali tersentak saat Chanyeol mulai mengelus permukaan kulit tannya. Padahal hanya sebatas kulit lengannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa ia mulai merasakan percikan gairah. Jongin melirik gelas kosong yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Ah~ rupanya obat perangsang.

"Yeol~" keluh Jongin saat Chanyeol mulai memasukkan tangannya dibalik celana pendek yang ia kenakan. Ia tahu Chanyeol sedang mengelus juniornya meski tubuh bawahnya ditutupi celana dan juga selimut tebal.

" _You're mine_ ," bisik Chanyeol berbarengan dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil disekeliling lehernya. Jongin hanya bisa melengguh nikmat saat Chanyeol mulai mengocok kejantanannya. "Kau menyukainya?" Dan Jongin menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Setelahnya, Chanyeol menyingkap selimutnya dan menurunkan celananya hingga sebatas lutut.

" _Akht!"_ pekik Jongin saat Chanyeol memasukkan juniornya ke dalam mulut Chanyeol. Melihat dengan jelas Chanyeol melakukan itu, membuat tubuh Jongin kembali bergetar. Jongin tidak bisa mengendalikan tangannya untuk tidak meremas rambut Chanyeol. _"..a..ahnt_."

" _I know you like it_ ," Jongin merasa dunia berputar saat Chanyeol menghisap juniornya layaknya sebuah sedotan. Desahan Jongin terdengar putus-putus saat merasakan Chanyeol meludahi lubang analnya. Jongin bingung melihat kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah mencuat. "Aku juga mencoba memakainya."

Jongin membelalakan matanya. Chanyeol tanpa obat perangsang pun sudah membuatnya kewalahan meski ia sudah dicekoki obat perangsang. Jika sekarang Chanyeol mencoba memakainya juga, maka..

"Oh!" nafas Jongin tercekat saat Chanyeol mencoba memasukinya. Kejantanan Chanyeol selayaknya sebuah batu yang keras namun hangat yang mencoba menerobos lubang anusnya. Tanpa sadar Jongin mencekram bahu Chanyeol dengan keras yang malah membuat Chanyeol terangsang. Terkadang Chanyeol suka melihat ekspresi kesakitan yang ditunjukan oleh Jongin. " _Damn_!" pekik Jongin saat Chanyeol mulai menggerakan seperempat kejantanannya. Chanyeol sengaja menggerakan pinggulnya agak keras saat kejantanannya menusuk anus Jongin.

Teriakan kesakitan Jongin malah membuatnya semakin terbakar. Tapi ia tidak setega itu untuk memasukkan langsung seluruh kejantanannya. Ia tidak mau membuat Jongin kembali pingsang seperti dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sama seperti pagi harinya yang kemarin saat bangun tidur, ia akan menemukan sebuah nampan yang berisikan makanan untuk sarapannya. Ia tahu Chanyeol merupakan koki yang handal. Jongin selalu suka dengan semua makanan yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol. Sebelum ia memakan sarapannya ia akan membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu.

Setelahnya dia akan menemukan Chanyeol menghampirinya sebelum pergi ke kantor.

"Aku pergi," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengecup bibir Jongin. Pria berkulit tan ini hanya mengangguk dan menatap Chanyeol yang keluar dari kamaranya.

Tunggu, tidak biasanya Chanyeol membiarkan pintunya tidak terkunci. Dulu, beberapa bulan yang lalu. Chanyeol setiap pagi akan memeriksa sidik jarinya di knop pintu. Saat dia menemukan sedikit saja sidik jari Jongin, ia akan marah padanya. Bahkan Jongin yakin Chanyeol memasang CCTV disekeliling rumahnya.

"Kau ingin memberikanku tes macam apa lagi?" gumam Jongin pada CCTV yang terpasang di kamarnya. Chanyeol bahkan menaruh benda sialan itu di kamar mandi. Pada akhirnya Jongin lebih memilih duduk menghadap jendela besarnya.

Merasa bosan karena rutinitas yang ia lakukan selalu sama. Ia memilih untuk memutari kamarnya yang lumayan luas. Chanyeol membuat kamarnya seperti dua tingkat untuk menaruh buku-buku dan koleksi kasetnya. Itu bukan buku dan kaset asli koleksinya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol membeli ulang semuanya. Buku asli miliknya tetap ada dirumahnya.

"Akatsuki," gumam Jongin saat tangannya menyentuh sampul pinggir buku favoritnya. Dia menyukai buku itu karena itu hadiah pertama yang kakaknya berikan padanya. Tangannya kini beralih pada kaset-kaset lagu. "Yiruma."

Satu hal yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui, bahwa ia tidak bisa memainkan gitar, kakak tirinya lah yang handal dalam memetik gitar. Kini mata Jongin tertuju pada dua gitar yang menggantung. Meski ia tidak pernah menggunakannya, ia akan selalu membersihkannya. Anggap saja bertemu dengan kakaknya.

Ia menatap CD player yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia sentuh. Penasaran, ia menyalakan CD player dan memasukan kaset Yiruma ke dalamnya. Beberapa orang mengenal sang pianis dari sebuah Ost film _Twilight_ yang berjudul _River Flows In You_. Padahal Yiruma sama sekali tidak menyumbangkan lagunya. _Bellas's Lullaby_ milik _Carter Burwell_ lah yang sebenarnya _Edward_ mainkan, Tapi Jongin tetap menyukai lagunya yang berjudul _May be_. _Track_ kedua di dalam albumnya yang berjudul _First Love_.

Saat Jongin duduk di tempat duduk favoritnya. Matanya kembali menatap pemandangan luar dihadapannya. Berbarengan dengan suara denting piano _One Day I Will/Leave behind._ Air mata yang ia kira mengering kembali mengalir tanpa ia tahu penyebabnya.

"Tuhan, kenapa hidupku seperti ini?" itu bukan sebuah bentuk keluhan hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang selama ini ia cari jawabannya. "Tuhan, tolong jaga kakakku." Ia memeluk kedua lututnya dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku ge." Tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat. Ia rindu saat kakaknya yang suka memainkan piano. "Gege~"

Hatinya langsung hancur saat Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya. Perihal tentang scenario bahwa ia mati dan hari ini kakaknya akan meninggalkan Seoul. Meninggalkannya sendirian di negara yang tidak ia kenal. Di dunia ini hanya Yixing keluarganya. Selama belasan tahun ia sudah terbiasa tinggal bersama Yixing kakak tirinya yang berperan sebagai ayah kandung sekaligus ibu tirinya yang sudah menemui Tuhan. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Sekarang ia menyesal memaksa kakaknya untuk tinggal ditempat ini. Dan membuatnya terjebak ke dalam sebuah kata cinta yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya.

"Ge~" hanya itu yang ia gumamkan disetiap tangisnya. Ia tidak tahu sudah seberapa lama ia menangis hingga kaset yang ia putarkan tidak lagi terdengar. "Ge~ jangan tinggalkan aku." Selama ini ia berharap kakaknya akan menemukannya meski ia sudah terlalu lama menghilang. Tapi sekarang?

"Kai," suara itu menginstrupsinya tapi tidak bisa menghentikan suara tangisnya. "Jongin!" dia tidak bisa membuka matanya meski orang dihadapannya mengguncangkan tubuhnya. "Jongin!" ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa tangisannya malah semakin terdengar histeris saat Chanyeol memeluknya dengan erat. Ya, Jongin tahu Chanyeol yang datang ke kamarnya.

Mau senekat apapun ia kabur, Chanyeol akan menemukannya. Mau sekeras apa pun ia membenci Chanyeol, ia akan tetap mencintai namja pemilik senyum cerah ini. Ia hanya tidak menyukai cara namja ini menunjukkan cintanya. Jadi, mau bagaimana lagi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia tertekan, Yeol," ujar namja mungil disampingnya. Do Kyungsoo teman kecil Chanyeol yang kini bekerja sebagai dokter. Jongin mendengarnya dan ia tahu itu. Tapi pada akhirnya Jongin lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. "Kau malah menyiksanya."

Mendengar pendapat temannya seperti itu. Chanyeol langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku akan mengambil minum, aku tahu kau pasti haus Soo." Ucapan Chanyeol yang hanya dijawab helaan nafas oleh Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir teman kecilnya itu.

Saat Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin yang berbaring diatas kasur dengan tubuhnya yang lemas. Ia baru sadar Jongin sudah membuka kelopak matanya kembali. Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak saat menemukan Jongin menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" entah kenapa Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan berbisik. Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepala namun ia merasa Jongin ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

Jongin tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil. Kyungsoo sudah akan siap membantu Jongin jika pria dihadapannya ini memintanya untuk membawanya keluar dari apartemen ini lagi. Dulu dia akan menolaknya tapi sekarang ia akan membantu Jongin.

"Terimakasih."

"Hah?" Kyungsoo malah kaget dengan satu kata yang Jongin ucapkan. "Hanya itu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati. Jongin mengangguk tapi Kyungsoo tadi sudah menetapkan niatnya. "Kau yakin?" Jongin kembali mengangguk dan menatap seseorang yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya. Ia tahu Jongin pasti sedang menatap Chanyeol.

Mungkin Jongin sudah terlalu lama terkurung. Dulu saat ia pertama kali berkenalan, Jongin memang terlihat pendiam. Namun setelah mengenalnya Jongin termasuk teman yang menyenangkan. Belum lagi Kyungsoo juga sedikit tertarik dengan suara Jongin yang berat dan berkarakter. Sekarang, yang ia dengan hanya suara parau yang sangat pasrah.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan mengantar Kyungsoo sampai depan," bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinganya. Jongin hanya mengangguk sambil membenarkan posisinya sebelum memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol dengan dalam mengecup dahinya. Tidak hanya itu, Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. " _I love you_."

" _I love you too_ ," lirih Jongin. Sayang, Jongin melewatkan wajah terkejut Chanyeol dihadapannya. Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan nanar. Kini matanya malah berkaca-kaca mendengar balasan Jongin.

"Yeol?" panggil Kyungsoo.

"Ah! Ya?" sahut Chanyeol. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu keluar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jongin dengan bingung. Ia tahu sekarang ia berada di dalam mobil dan duduk disamping Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol harus menutup matanya dengan kain. Ia bisa merasakannya tangan kanan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kirinya dengan kuat.

"Tenanglah~" titah Chanyeol meski ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum senangnya. Ia tahu Jongin pasti suka dengan apa yang sudah ia siapkan.

Jongin akhirnya memilih untuk duduk dengan tenang. Ini mungkin perjalanan pertamanya dan ia rasa mereka menempuh perjalanan yang sangat jauh. Lambat laun pendengaranannya, tidak lagi mendengar suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang atau pun klakson. Dia hanya mendengar suara mesin mobil Chanyeol.

Mobil berhenti, menyisakan suara mesin mobil yang berangsur-angsur mati. Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangannya dari Jongin dan keluar dari mobil. Jongin hanya menuruti langkah kaki Chanyeol yang menuntunnya. Saat ia keluar dari mobil ia merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari menerpa kulitnya. Ia kembali mendengar suara seperti pintu yang dibuka. Ah! Dia memang masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

"Kau boleh membuka matamu," ujar Chanyeol saat tangannya mencoba untuk membuka kain yang menutupi mata Jongin. Jongin tidak langsung membuka matanya ia lebih memilih secara perlahan membuka kelopak matanya.

"Hm?" gumam Jongin dengan bingung. Ia rasa ia sedang berada disebuah ruang tengah sebuah rumah. Nuansa kayu mendominasi rumah ini. Dia bisa melihat sofa, perapian bahkan beberapa pintu kamar yang salah satunya pasti pintu kamar mandi.

Tapi dari semua itu ia tertegun menatap grand piano berwarna coklat yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak terpakai.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil minum," ujar Chanyeol yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol mengajaknya ke rumah ini. Tapi Jongin pun tidak terlalu peduli, yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah mendekati grand piano yang membelakangi jendela. Posisi piano itu membuat punggung Jongin langsung diterpa sinar matahari dari jendela yang sepertinya sengaja dibuka.

"Kai?" panggil Chanyeol. Jongin menatap siluet tubuh Chanyeol yang terhalang piano. Posisi duduknya sekarang pasti membuat Chanyeol kebingungan. Karena tubuhnya sepenuhnya tertutup oleh badan piano. "Kai?" entahlah Jongin hanya enggan menyahut panggilan Chanyeol.

"Jongin?!" kini Chanyeol meneriaki nama aslinya. Suara langkah kaki Chanyeol yang terburu-buru malah membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. "Kau dimana?!" Jongin tahu kini Chanyeol seperti orang frustasi yang terus memanggil namanya sambil membuka pintu kamar satu per satu. "JONGIN?!"

Suara Chanyeol mulai serak, dan ia bisa mendengar teriakan kesal Chanyeol saat melihat pintu keluar yang sendari tadi terbuka. Dengan langkah cepat Chanyeol mencarinya di luar sambil terus meneriakan namanya. Sefrustasi itukah Chanyeol tanpanya?"

Mulutnya tidak juga ingin menjawab dan tubuhnya mendadak membeku untuk menyahut panggilan Chanyeol. Mungkin ini efek dari Chanyeol yang sering mengurungnya dan menemukannya dengan cepat. Dengan tangan bergetar, akhirnya Jongin menekan salah satu tuts piano dengan dalam. Seolah Jongin berteriak pada Chanyeol. _AKU DISINI!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nafas Chanyeol terdengar putus-putus. Ia lelah mencari Jongin yang seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi tubuhnya. Dia tidak mau kehilangan Jongin. Saat ia mengelilingi halaman depan. Saat itulah ia mendengar seseorang menekan tuts piano dengan keras. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan menemukan punggung Jongin yang membelakanginya. Tubuhnya seketika melemas dan membuatnya duduk dihamparan rumput. Tangannya langsung mencekram dadanya dengan erat.

"Aku pikir kau meninggalkanku.." lirihnya.

Jongin menarik jarinya dan menemukan Chanyeol berdiri dihadapannya yang terhalang grand piano.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana," ujar Jongin pelan dengan senyum sendunya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk berusaha bersikap tenang meski sangat jelas terlihat bajunya kini sangat berantakan.

Dengan tangan bergetar Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya meminta Jongin untuk mengikutinya. Saat tangan Jongin menyambutnya saat itu pula Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya. Dia benar-benar takut kehilangan Jongin dan pemikiran itu membuatnya frustasi.

Jongin menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh Chanyeol. Hanya khayalannya saja atau ia merasa tangan Chanyeol bergetar. Dengan perlahan ia mengelus lembut lengan Chanyeol. Sepertinya ia sempat membuat Chanyeol tertekan.

"Disini," ujar Chanyeol yang ternyata membawanya ke halaman depan. Jongin bisa melihat hamparan bukit yang hanya diselingi beberapa pohon. Dia bahkan bisa menghitung beberapa rumah yang ada disekitarnya meski dengan jarak yang terlalu jauh. Jongin melepas sandal yang ia pakai untuk merasakan sendiri tekstur rumput yang ia injak. "Kau suka?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk tanpa memandang Chanyeol. Dia sibuk menikmati cahaya matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Saat ia mencari Chanyeol ia menemukan Chanyeol berbaring diatas hamparan rumput. Pria bersuara bariton itu menepuk rumput disampingnya, memintanya untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hangat," gumam Jongin saat ia menatap langit, ia bisa melihat matahari tertutup oleh awan tebal. Suara semilir angin membuatnya menatap Chanyeol yang ternyata sedang menengadah menatap langit.

Apa ia akan bersama Chanyeol dengan cara seperti ini? Apa kakaknya baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya di China? Kakaknya pasti baik-baik saja, ada Luhan kekasih kakaknya yang selama ini tinggal di Beijing. Luhan pasti menjaga kakaknya dengan baik kan? Ya, pasti Luhan akan menjaha Yixing dengan baik.

Jongin menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. Dia merasa.. menerima perlakuan Chanyeol tanpa penolakan sama sekali, membuatnya sadar. Inilah cara Chanyeol menunjukkan cintanya. Tapi apa ini yang ia harapkan?

Mungkin benar, rasa cintanya pada Chanyeol tidak sebesar rasa cinta Chanyeol padanya. Suatu saat nanti saat ia sudah benar-benar terbiasa dengan cara Chanyeol. Saat itulah ia akan berubah menjadi muak. Mungkin ia akan memberontak meski dirinya tidak mungkin terlepas dari Chanyeol. Dia tidak memiliki siapa pun lagi disini selain Chanyeol di negara ini.

Tapi..

Bukankah tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini?

Jadi, mungkin dia masih bisa terlepas dari penjara yang dibuat oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Chanyeol bilang inilah cara ia mencintainya. Ya, pada akhirnya ia pasti akan keluar dari tempat itu. Ketika Tuhan mengirimkannya Dewa Kematian untuk menjemputnya pergi dari dunia ini. Berarti, saat ini dia hanya perlu menikmatinya kan?

"Jongin—" pria berkulit tan itu hanya menyahutnya dengan sebuah gumaman.

Saat Jongin menatap pria disampingnya, ia merasakan tangan Chanyeol bergerak meminta kepalanya untuk bersandar di lengan atasnya. Alhasil ia kembali merasakan rengkuhan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran karena melihat Jongin tiba-tiba tersenyum sambil memainkan kancing kemeja yang Chanyeol pakai. Jongin tidak juga menjawab. "Kita akan tinggal disini.." ujar Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Ia tahu perkataan Chanyeol tadi itu adalah pernyataan bukan sebuat pertanyaan maupun sebuah pilihan. "..bersama.." gumam Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Chanyeol kembali mengecup dahi Jongin sambil berbisik. "..selamanya." Dan pada saat itulah mata Jongin terbelalak lebar. Kini ia meremas kemeja Chanyeol dengan keras. Seketika ketakutan menghampirinya.

"…"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol, malah membuat Jongin hanya menghela nafas sambil tersenyum nanar..

"Aku juga mencintaimu." ucap Jongin dengan nada tersekat.

Jongin bisa melihat kelanjutannya, setelah ini Chanyeol akan menciumnya dengan dalam dan terkesan lembut. Seolah menyalurkan semua rasa cintanya pada Jongin. Lambat laun ciuman lembut itu berubah liar dan panas. Pada akhirnya mereka akan berakhir di pagi hari yang cerah, di atas ranjang dengan selembar selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka yang polos.

 _.._

 _Baiklah.._

 _Jadi Tuhan, aku akan dengan sabar menunggumu,_

 _menjemputku dari dunia yang penuh kegilaan.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kosong - part 1 of 2 - END**

 **.**

 **Ada yang tahu ini remake dari mana?**

 **Karena lumayan banyak yang minta dibikini fanfic ChanKai**

 **Karena saya gak bisa bikinnya jadi saya remake aja dari karya orang lain**

 **Ini semua demi memuaskan hasrat para nona-nona sekalian..**


	2. Chapter 2

**REMAKE & REPOST**

 **.**

 **Kosong**

 **.**

 **2** **of 2**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol x Kim Jongin**

 **As**

 **Park Chanyeol x Zhang Jongin**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **.**

 **M**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan inilah akhir ceritanya. Jongin berubah muak dan acuh akan semua perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Biarkan Chanyeol berbuat sesukanya, mengurungnya dan mengumbar kata cinta. Dia menuruti semua keinginan Chanyeol. Hingga namja berperawakan tinggi itu bosan padanya.

" _Ah~ Yeol~_ "

Suara desahan itu tetap membuat Jongin menatap Chanyeol dalam diam. Kenapa diam? Karena nyatanya bukan Jongin yang sedang mendesah. Bukan Jongin yang Chanyeol setubuhi. Bukan pria tan ini yang sedang berbaring di bawah Chanyeol. Tapi pria lain, entah siapa..

"Baekhyun, berhenti!" perintah Chanyeol saat tidak menemukan reaksi apa pun dari Jongin. Dia inginnya Jongin menangis atau apa pun. Tidak hanya menatapnya dengan dingin atau dengan tatapan kosong. Dia hanya ingin reaksi dari Jongin.

Baekhyun sempat bingung saat melihat Chanyeol malah mendekati pria berkulit tan yang sendari tadi duduk dihadapan mereka. Entah apa yang direncanakan Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun melihat sendiri. Sebelum mereka melakukannya, Chanyeol memintah pria tan tadi untuk diam dan melihat. Hebatnya pria itu benar-benar melakukannya.

"Wow~" gumam Baekhyun saat mendapati Chanyeol melumat bibir Jongin. Demi Tuhan! Baekhyun sempat merinding saat berkontak mata dengan Jongin. Padahal Jongin tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun selain ekspresi kosong.

" _I love you_ ," bisik Chanyeol yang malah membuat Baekhyun terbelalak. Bukan, bukan karena ia cemburu. Toh, ia baru bertemu Chanyeol saat di bar. Dan ini hanya _one night stand_ biasa.

" _I love you too_ ," meski terdengar lirih. Baekhyun bersumpah, mereka merupakan pasangan teraneh yang pernah ia lihat. Saat ia kembali menatap Jongin saat itulah ia mendapatkan senyuman lelah Jongin.

"A.. Aku pergi," ujar Baekhyun dengan kikuk sambil mengenakan bajunya dengan asal. Ini terlalu gila.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Oke, untuk saat ini Chanyeol memang bodoh.

"Buruk." Jawab Jongin. Chanyeol berdiri tegak dihadapan Jongin yang duduk. Membuat Jongin menatap perut Chanyeol yang basah karena keringat.

Ia ingin marah, memaki Chanyeol atau mungkin mencekik Baekhyun. Tapi, ia terbiasa diam, mematuhi perintah Chanyeol dan tubuhnya seolah membatu yang membuatnya malah diam seolah menikmati tontonan barusan.

"Kenapa kau tidak marah?" Tanya Chanyeol tapi ia malah mendapatkan Jongin tersenyum kecil meski berakhir dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kenapa kau tidak menangis?"

Sontak Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya, langsung menatap Chanyeol. Pria berperawakan tinggi itu sedikit terkejut saat Jongin langsung menatap matanya. Tatapan mata yang biasanya terlihat kosong itu lambat laun berubah. Perih.

Sesuai dengan permintaan Chanyeol air mata Jongin lambat laun mengalir. Chanyeol berlutut dihadapan Jongin yang membuat keduanya bisa dengan posisi sejajar saling menatap. Apa ini yang Chanyeol harapkan?

Air mata Jongin nyatanya terus mengalir sampai-sampai membuat tubuh Jongin bergetar. Jongin hanya lelah dengan semua perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Jongin benar-benar lelah hingga rasanya ingin menyerah.

Jongin kini memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat. Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara nafas Jongin yang tidak seimbang. Ia kini melihat reaksi Jongin yang ia harapkan. Apa Chanyeol puas?

Sama sekali tidak.

"Maaf kunci mo-" Baekhyun menghentikan kata-katanya dan menatap keduanya dengan tertegun.

Ada apa dengan mereka? Baekhyun melihat sendiri pria tan tadi menangis dengan sebegitu pilunya. Ada apa ini? Baekhyun rasanya ingin menghajar Chanyeol. Tapi sebelum ia melangkah, ia mendapatkan Chanyeol malah memeluk tubuh pria itu dengan erat. "Mereka membuatku gila," keluh Baekhyun sambil mengambil kunci mobil di meja nakas. Dan benar-benar pergi dari rumah bernuansa kayu ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau sarapan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Jongin menatap isi kulkas. "Sepertinya besok aku harus belanja." Gumam Chanyeol yang ikut menatap kulkas. "Jadi sekarang kita sarapan apa?"

"Terserah, aku suka semua masakanmu," ujar Jongin sambil menuangkan air ke dalam gelas sebelum memasukkan botol air mineral ke dalam kulkas kembali. "Aku akan membantumu memasak."

Berbeda dengan apartemen Chanyeol dulu, kini Jongin bisa keluar kamar dengan leluasa, meski tidak sampai ke luar rumah. Jongin tidak keberatan sama sekali hanya mematuhi semua permintaan Chanyeol. Memang sudah seperti itu aturan mainnya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil, saat Jongin mengeluarkan beberapa sayuran dari dalam kulkas. Mereka memang terbiasa memasak berdua. Jongin membantu mengiris sayuran sedangkan Chanyeol yang berkutat diatas kompor.

"Kau suka?" Jongin hanya mengangguk terlihat berkonsentrasi dengan makanan dihadapannya.

Terlalu dan selalu sunyi..

Seingat Chanyeol atau lebih tepatnya ia tahu, Jongin merupakan orang yang sangat aktif. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari tangannya terangkat dan mengelus kepala Jongin dengan pelan. Membuat Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung ditambah dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin bingung. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala. Siapa sangka kini ia merindukan senyum cerah Jongin dan suara tawa Jongin. "Kenapa?" tanya Jongin dengan nada waspada saat Chanyeol malah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau bahagia?"

"Iya.."

Tsk, tentu Chanyeol tahu Jongin berbohong. Dia tahu prianya ini sudah tidak lagi seriang dulu. Tapi ia tidak mau kehilangan Jongin, tidak akan. Anggap Chanyeol gila karena cemburu melihat kedekatan Jongin dengan kakak kandungnya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tidak bisa memainkan piano tapi ia sangat suka duduk di bangku kecil dan bersender di piano besar itu. Pianonya berwarna coklat mengkilap, sama persisi seperti yang dimiliki kakaknya. Jongi suka duduk disini sambil membayangkan dirinya tengah bercengkrama dengan kakaknya, mendengar suara dentingan piano kakaknya dan tertawa bersama kakaknya yang cerewet.

Tanpa Jongin sadari, Chanyeol sendari tadi menatap Jongin dengan lekat. Chanyeol mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia kini sudah memiliki Jongin. Tapi ia merasa ada yang kurang. Entah apa itu.

Selain itu Chanyeol juga ingin tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Jongin, hingga membuat Jongin tersenyum dengan sebegitu senangnya. Padahal Jongin hanya tengah menatap pemandangan luar dari balik jendela rumahnya yang besar. Tidak ada apa pun disana, hanya ada perbukitan, burung dan cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin menolehkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol kini duduk disamping Jongin dan sebelum Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Jongin malah menunjukkan sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Tuhan." Jawab jongin dengan nada riang. _Dan kakakku.._

Chanyeol mati penasaran, ia baru kali ini melihat orang yang tersenyum memikirkan Tuhan.

Jongin kembali menatap bukit-bukit hijau yang terkadang diselimuti awan tebal yang sangat membosankan untuk Chanyeol.

"Ada apa dengan Tuhan?"

"Aku mencintai Tuhanku melebihi apa pun," ucap Jongin dengan ringan dan Chanyeol menatapnya seolah bertanya 'kenapa'. "Aku yakin Dia akan selalu menjagaku," entah kenapa perkataan Jongin yang riang seolah menamparnya. "Dan tanpa bercerita sekali pun, Dia akan tahu apa yang aku rasakan."

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Damai dan tenang." Jawab Jongin dengan lugas.

Oh! Chanyeol mungkin memang benar-benar gila karena cemburu pada Tuhannya sendiri. Karena dia tidak pernah lagi mendapatkan senyuman itu dari Jongin. Dan kini Jongin menunjukkannya, senyuman yang sayangnya bukan untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ahnt!_ "

Desahan dan erangan yang Jongin coba tahan toh pada akhirnya runtuh juga. Ia pun manusia yang memiliki nafsu. Dan dia belum pernah diperlakukan selembut ini. Bahkan Chanyeol pun tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukannya? Ya, jadi Intinya pria yang menyetubuhinya dengan lembut itu bukan Chanyeol. Kekasihnya itu bilang ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya. Tapi kenapa harus dengan cara ini?

" _Chan—_ " Perkataannya terpotong karena pria dihadapannya melumat bibirnya dengan pelan.

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Jongin bisa melihat Chanyeol duduk dengan tangan terkepal. Kekasihnya itu duduk ditempat yang pernah dia duduki saat melihat kekasihnya bersama Baekhyun.

" _A..ahnt_ ~"

Pria yang berada diatasnya ini mengecup rahangnya dengan perlahan. Jongin lagi-lagi tidak bisa menahan desahannya. Saat pria berkulit pucat itu mengocok kejantanannya dan memasukinya dengan sangat cepat, dia sudah tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya.

" _Jongin._." bisik pria itu yang membuat tubuh Jongin bergetar dan mengerang tertahan. Bahkan Jongin belum pernah mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada sebegitu lembutnya.

Padahal pria itu hanya menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibirnya, hanya itu. Namun hal itu bisa membuat seluruh tubuh Jongin bergetar. Siapa yang menyangka keduanya akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan dari aktifitas menggairahkan dengan waktu yang bersamaan.

Cepat-cepat Jongin menatap kursi yang di duduki Chanyeol. Namun Jongin tidak menemukan Chanyeol sama sekali. Ia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol saat memaksanya untuk bersetubuh dengan kenalannya, entah siapa.

"Aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar tidur," perkataan pria yang habis menyetubuhinya, membuat Jongin membuka matanya. Jongin menemukan pria itu menyelimuti tubuh keduanya yang telanjang bulat. "Namaku Oh Sehun."

"Kau jelas sudah tahu namaku," pria yang berbaring disampingnya itu hanya tersenyum simpul. "Pantas Chanyeol melakukan ini."

"..."

"Kau mencintai Chanyeol?"

"Iya—"

"Tapi?" pancing Sehun yang membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung. "Kau sepertinya ragu."

"Aku tidak suka dengan caranya."

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan tertawa pelan.

"Hebat, kau bisa membuatnya benar-benar gila," gumam Sehun pelan. Entah kenapa Jongin rasanya ingin tertawa namun yang dia lakukan malah tersenyum saat Sehun kembali berkata. " _Love is blind_ , hm?"

"Kalian bersenang-senang?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba dengan mata menggelap dan membuat keduanya tersentak kaget.

Jongin membelalakan matanya saat menemukan Chanyeol menodong sebuah pistol dihadapannya. Oh! Jongin tidak mau melihat seseorang tergeletak tidak bernyawa dihadapannya.

"Kai!" Geram Chanyeol saat menemukan Jongin malah menutupi tubuh Sehun. "Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tawa getir. Jongin menggelengkan kepala dengan bingung. "Kau terlihat menikmatinya tadi."

Jongin bingung kenapa pria pucat bernama Sehun ini malah terlihat santai-santai saja. Jelas-jelas Chanyeol sudah mengamuk sekarang. Tapi yang lebih parah, Sehun malah memeluk pinggangnya dari samping dan mengecup pipinya sekilas.

"Kau bisa bebas sekarang," perkataan Sehun secepat peluru yang keluar dari moncong pistol namun tidak secepat tubuh Sehun yang berguling bersama tubuh Jongin dari atas kasur.

Rasanya seperti melihat kilatan petir saat Chanyeol dikepung oleh banyak orang. Dia tidak melihat apa pun, karena tubuhnya ditindih dan dengan erat dipeluk oleh Sehun. Meski begitu Jongin masih bisa mendengar Chanyeol meneriakan namanya.

"Kai!" teriak Chanyeol. Tentu Jongin ingin memberontak, tapi tubuh Sehun menindihnya dan menutupinya. "Kai!" Suara serak Chanyeol seolah membentaknya. Tapi tubuhnya benar-benar lemas karena aktivitas tadi dan membuatnya seolah pasrah direngkuhan Sehun.

"Zhang Jongin!" Teriakan itu adalah teriakan yang paling terdengar frustasi sebelum Chanyeol diseret keluar.

Jongin langsung memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat Sehun melepas rengkuhannya. Saat Sehun beranjak berdiri tiba-tiba Jongin mencekram lengannya.

"Jangan pergi," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar namun dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku.. masih bingung." Bisik Jongin.

Saat Jongin menegakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Sehun, saat itulah ia menemukan wajah Sehun yang tengah tersenyum ringan padanya. Seolah mengatakan. _Kau akan baik – baik saja.._

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin!" Semuanya terasa terlalu tiba-tiba saat seorang pria langsung mengurung tubuhnya dengan sebuah rengkuhan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pria itu dengan wajah khawatir.

Tanpa sadar air mata Jongin mengalir. "Gege~" gumamnya dengan suara bergetar. "Gege~" lagi Yixing memeluknya dengan erat. Sesekali Yixing mengelus punggungnya. "Gege~"

"Tenanglah, gege sudah disini," ujar Yixing dengan sama lirihnya.

Mata Yixing menangkap tubuh Sehun yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Ia bisa melihat detektif muda itu menggunakan kemeja putih polos yang sedikit kusut dan acak-acakan karena tiga kancing teratas tidak ia kancingkan.

Yixing melepas rengkuhannya, meski ia berhadapan dengan Jongin, namun matanya menatap Sehun dan memberikan sebuah senyuman, seolah mengatakan terimakasih. sedangkan Sehun balas tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Jongin yang dihadapan Yixing pun malah menatap Chanyeol yang diseret paksa masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Jongin!" Teriak Chanyeol dengan histeris yang langsung membuat semua orang menatap keduanya. "Aku mencintaimu!" Ucapnya dengan suara seraknya. Chanyeol terlihat sangat berantakan sekarang.

Semuanya menatap Jongin yang terus diam, saat Jongin berusaha mendekati Chanyeol, Yixing langsung menghadang jalannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Yixing benar-benar tidak rela jika adik tirinya kembali diculik oleh kekasih adiknya sendiri. Tapi Jongin hanya menepuk bahu kakaknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Jongin.." Gumam Chanyeol saat melihat Jongin datang mendekatinya.

Beberapa polisi menatap Sehun yang kini memang menjadi atasan mereka untuk sementara. Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, pertanda untuk tidak menggangu keduanya. Jongin berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol yang dihimpit oleh dua orang polisi sekaligus.

Tangan Jongin terulur dan mencekram kerah Chanyeol. Semua orang menatap Jongin dengan tegang namun berakhir dengan wajah tercengang. Mereka kira Jongin akan menonjok Chanyeol atau apa pun itu. Tapi yang ia temukan Jongin mengecup dan mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan dalam.

Satu-satunya orang yang terkekeh pelan hanya Sehun. Semua orang masih termenung hingga Jongin memundurkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan menuju kakaknya.

Saat Chanyeol hendak masuk ke dalam mobil. Jongin mengangkat tangannya dan melambaikan tangannya. Sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah Jongin bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir, membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam. Dan saat Jongin mengucapkan satu kalimat sederhana. Air mata Chanyeol sontak mengalir dengan cepat.

" _Godbye my love." Selamat tinggal, cintaku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kosong - part** **2** **of 2 - END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yak betul! Ini remake dari fanfic Empty-nya Mba Ber**

 **Selain untuk ChanKai shipper saya kasih kejutan juga deh buat HunKai**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Nona-nona ini gak ada puasnya ya..**

 **Serius, minta saya buat bikin fanfic ChanKai sendiri? Yakin?**


End file.
